Certain computing devices are designed primarily to access one or more services via an access network. For example, set-top boxes typically provide subscribers with access to television, pay-per-view media, video-on-demand media, digital video recorder (“DVR”), and Internet access services via an access network. As another example, mobile phones typically provide subscribers with access to voice communication, text messaging, and data services (e.g., e-mail services and Internet access services) via an access network.
Traditionally, managed subscription services accessible by a set-top box or a mobile phone via an access network may be limited to those services provided by a service carrier through which subscribers subscribe to obtain access to the services. The service carrier may be reluctant to provide access to unmanaged services provided by third parties. One reason for this reluctance is the potential negative impact that unmanaged services can have on the managed services provided by the service carrier. For example, an unmanaged third-party service accessed by a set-top box or mobile phone may tie up resources needed to maintain quality-of-service standards for a service-carrier-provided service accessed by the set-top box or mobile phone. Accordingly, the quality of services provided by a service carrier may be unacceptably compromised.
Unfortunately, a decrease in service quality and/or a limitation on the services that may be accessed by an end-user device may be viewed negatively by some service subscribers and/or potential service subscribers. Hence, it is desirable, to both subscribers and service carriers, to maximize the quantity and quality of the services that can be accessed via an access network by subscribers using set-top boxes, mobile phones, or other computing devices.